Shuffle the Life in the Big Red Sunset
by Masakishinobi
Summary: This is my first LOVE COMEDY story...so enjoy! yes its slow... at first but thats the fun part of this... More characters will show up! so don't worry! Languages are JAPANESE AND ENGLISH.


Life in the Big Red Sunset

By Masataka Mitsuzuka

"Moving back to Japan was the only thing I thought that will make my life new." The teen said as he was walking to find his apartment that he was suppose to arrive. "Living here in Tokyo…might make a difference, and maybe I can find something that I want to find…." "But damn….I got off at the station that my aunt told me not to…." He sighed. He walked on and saw his high school he was going to attend as a junior or over here in Japan, Chyugaku ninen. The school had all ethnicities, Whites, Hispanics, Asians, Latinos, and Blacks. Masaki, M. Shinobi, seventeen moved here from the United States, for no particular reason...Just that he found something missing in him while he was doing half of his High School life over there. Therefore he moved to find some purpose to his life…the missing piece he once had in him. Masaki walked on past the school and found his aunts Apartment, who is a landlord to a Co-Ed Hot-spring and Dormitory.

"Finally I arrived…." He said as he set his bag from his shoulder. "Damn…that took so long to get here." He said. His aunt suddenly appeared from the entrance. "Oh my look who grew into a big boy…" she said. "It's been a while hasn't it Masaki." She said. "Yes its been a while Aunt Naomi…" Masaki said with a bow. "I might be bothering some but please to meet you again." Masaki said. "No No it's alright" she said. "HEEY, Layla-chan comes meet Masaki." She called out. "Eh…Layla? Masaki questioned. "Oh ya she is my daughter." Naomi said. _Huh…ah I see must be like 7 to 10…_ Masaki thought. A teenage girl around Masaki's age suddenly showed up. "Nice to meet you…" she said in a shy voice. _EHHHH?! USODA!!(USOlie or liar) She looks my age!!!_ Masaki said surprisingly. "Aunt Naomi…she is your daughter?" Masaki questioned. "Oh that's right…you never saw her when you were here…to visit." She said. "While you were here she was over at your mom's house for visits…get it?" she said. _That baba…_ Masaki thought. _She never tells me anything about her family side….damn that old hag…_ he thought. "Nice to meet you Layla-san." Masaki bowed to her as well. "Oh just to tell you…she is a year younger so…not really "San" but more like "Chan." Aunt Naomi smiled. _MAJIDE? This Angel beauty? (Majideyeah right or holy shit) _Masaki thought. Layla had light brown hair short, had her mom's hazel eyes and really pretty, around 5'4" and breast isn't as large or small just in the middle, her waist wasn't big or skinny either. The shy part shows she isn't good around guys. Looks also more of a klutz then a nerdy side, surprisingly no glasses. "Masaki your stuff or already in your dorm room on the second floor, although the funny thing is you're the only guy here in this dormitory." Naomi smiled. "Eh…what do you mean only guy?" Masaki asked. "Simple silly, most of the people here use this apartment for summer get away, but during school it's mostly a girls dormitory… so I'd be careful what time you go into the hot-spring." She warned. "Uh…alright…" Masaki said in a surprised face.

10 minutes later…

Masaki sat in his room by his bed looking up toward the ceiling. _ Wow…I'm zoning out. Aunt Naomi did say come down when I'm done to have dinner... I guess… _ Masaki thought. _ But school starts in two weeks so what should I do…_ He thought. _I guess I'll go for a walk…_ Masaki thought and got up. He headed for the door and jumped down to the first floor. (_Free-Runner a person who was or in martial arts, gymnastic doing tricks on outside equipment usually pro-level people jump from ten feet high objects.) _Masaki landed gracefully to the hard cement. "That wasn't that bad…" Masaki said. Masaki jumped high into the air doing a double leg over a bush. _ This isn't bad…for doing filming and such…for free-running. Although…I wish there was a park or something like that near here then it will be awesome… _ Masaki thought. Then he saw a bus coming his way. _SHIT?!_ He thought. He quickly planted his hand doing a handspring off the road into a near thing, and landed straight into a bush. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE WALKING DUMBASS!?" The bus driver yelled. "Sorry…" Masaki said back, but he knew it doesn't matter. "A…Kouenda… (_kouenpark.)_" Masaki said as he looked up. Masaki grinned and entered the park.

The time was around 5:00PM and still the sun was bright. The park was surrounded with nature, birds flying and summer flowers everywhere. _ Wow…this place is awesome…I never knew they made a park here…the last time I visited they didn't have a park like this…just a do not enter sign…_ Masaki thought. Masaki walked in and saw many children playing and mothers watching over them. He looked around to see if there was any place to do tricks and free-running. He walked around and saw a teenage girl listening to her I-pod while she was sketching something. The girl was Caucasian, a little shorter then Masaki himself, either dyed dark hair, wears glasses has lots of black on. Masaki looked around and climbed a tree. "Wow…she is pretty good at drawing animals." Masaki whispered. The girl looked up. "KYAAAAAAAAAA!?!?" she screamed. "GEH, WAHH?!" Masaki said and fell straight down from the tree.

SLAM…

"WHO ARE YOU?!" the girl said who was drawing. "YOU PERVERT?!" she yelled, and then started kicking Masaki.

"……..oi…." Masaki said. "Stooooop…it…" he said. But the girl didn't. "….O….I?!" Masaki said a little louder. She wouldn't stop. She kept on asking who are you, who are you…till Masaki rolled out of her kick and sat against the tree he climbed. "Oi….I told you to stop kicking me…number of times…" Masaki said with pain in his rib. "Ugh…I thought my liver will come out…" Masaki complained. "Gomen na… (Gomen sorry) for scaring you like that…" Masaki said. "I just wanted to know what you drew…I myself draw too…so." He said as an excuse.

"Oh…" The girl said, she blushed a little bit, but then looked at Masaki strangely. "Sorry I didn't stop kicking." She said, then started sketching again.

"Kawaii…Tokoroarunoka…koitsu…(does this girl have a cute side…or is it just me…)?" Masaki whispered. Then suddenly a rock flew at his face. "ITE!?(OW)" Masaki said and held his forehead.

"Just right there you thought I wasn't cute, didn't you!?" she said with a slight pissed off mood.

_Sugo (wow)…" _Masaki thought. She walked right over to Masaki and then slapped him. "Chi… (sound effect)…" Masaki said, he grabbed her arm. "OI, what was that for…?" Masaki asked in a pissed off mood. _Why am I doing this… _Masaki thought. He let go of her and looked at her. "Sorry…" Masaki said. "My name is Masaki…Masaki M. Shinobi." Masaki said. "I just moved into that apartment over there." He pointed. "Hee (sound affect of saying oh I see) but wait…that's where I live…!?" She said in a surprised expression. "GEH (sound effect of saying oh shit…)!!" Masaki said.

"But nice to meet you…my name is Luika Redspring…" Luika said with a blush. "Hey your face…its red…" Masaki smiled. "NO IT'S NOT!!" Luika said and threw a large rock. "OI?!" Masaki said and dodged it as if the stone was thrown in slow motion. "Ah…" she said and blushed more. "Watch where you throw things…neighbor…" Masaki said. "Well…I'll see you later…so watch out for stalkers…" Masaki laughed, and jumped back doing a back hand spring. Luika just watched with a surprise expression. "Masaki…ka( ending saying eh if in Canada)…" she said with a smile.

Masaki came home around 7:00PM and went to her aunt's room, and ate dinner. After that he went back to his room and unpacked things. Masaki was born under a martial art family, who was really famous in Japanese swordsmanship. His life now other then free-running, tricking and sport karate is polishing his swordsmanship. He took out the Iaitou (practice sword) and held it high into the air. _Kimino okagede kono michini deretanndakara…kanshasuru…Kitsunemaru (Because of you, I was able to open this route…Kitsunemaru thank you…)(( In the old era, samurais used to give names to their sword because they were part of a samurai or part of his heart)) _ "Meh…your always silent…I wish you could sometime say something…but that's something that might come out of a manga or an anime…" Masaki laughed at himself. "Well tomorrow is a Saturday…I guess I can look around and see what I can do…in this place…" Masaki smiled. Then suddenly a Knock was heard from the door.

"Come in!!" Masaki said, and the door opened. "Layla?" Masaki said with surprise. "What's up?" he said. "Um…nothing…I just wanted to know if you needed help un- packing." Layla said. "But I guess you don't need help…" she laughed sticking her tongue out. "Well I was bored anyway…" Masaki laughed. "Here sit there…and I'll get some tea or something…" he said and got up. "No no…it's alright, don't do that…" Layla said. "Why not…I don't even know you…as well…so let's just talk…" Masaki smiled. "…If you say so…" she said and sat down by the TV. Masaki came back from the kitchen with tea bottle and two cups. "Here." Masaki said and poured the tea for Layla. "Domo…" she said (Domo thanks) and took it. "So…Masaki-san…you do swordsmanship?" Layla said and as she sipped the tea. "Oh this…yeah…since four." He smiled. "Wow…since four?" she said surprisingly. "Un(Unyes)…you've been to my families dojo right, I mean you lived there during the summer sometime…" Masaki asked. "Yeah…but I never went into the Dojo…ojisama (ojisamauncle) wouldn't let me in…" Layla said. "Ahaha…ya...his dojo is kinda scary sometime to watch so…" Masaki laughed but felt sick to his gut by remembering the pain he went through. "Oh….?" Layla said with a large sweat drop falling down from her head (imagine that plz). "Layla-san…I didn't know you were Aunt Naomi's daughter…." Masaki said. "I'm not…" Layla said. "Eh?" Masaki said with a confused face. "I'm adopted…my real mother and father who were a good friend of Aunt Naomi, died 10 years ago… in a car accident with aunt Naomi's husband…" she said. _Kuso (SHIT)…baka (STUPID)…why did I bring that up…._ Masaki thought. "Gomen…I didn't know that…aunt Naomi never tells me things like that…I knew her husband died but…with your parents….gomen…sorry….I…" Masaki said till Layla said something. "NONONO…its alright, I'm happy I'm with aunt Naomi she helped me find hope to live after that…so…I'm really happy that she took me in as her child." Layla smiled. Masaki didn't say anything. "Well I see…" Masaki smiled a little bit. "Gomen…." Masaki said. "For what?" Layla asks. "…..Never mind…look its getting dark…and late…show me around the place tomorrow will you…this place changed like a lot…so…" Masaki asks. "Oh sure…I'm open from noon to what so ever…because I have Kung-fu in the morning…so…after that I will…" Layla said and blushes. "….Hee…you take kung-fu that's awesome…wait…your face its red…" Masaki bluntly says. "….NO IT'S NOT!!!" she says and throws a jab at Masaki's chin. _SHIT!_ Masaki thought. SMASH! The jab was a direct hit and knocked Masaki out cold. "Masaki…MASAKI….OH NOO URO URO… (SOUND EFFECT)…" Layla says in a panic.

The Beginning of Masaki's new life starts now…in his old home town…but…what waits head are a secret…TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
